Driving while distracted is a significant cause of highway accidents. Recent attention to the dangers of driving while talking on a phone and/or driving while “texting” have brought the public's attention to this problem. While the awareness is newly heightened, the problem is quite old. Driving while eating, adjusting a car's audio system, and even talking to other passengers can and does take drivers' attention away from driving, thus creating and/or otherwise increasing risks.
While inattention to what is in front of a car while driving is clearly a risk, many drivers even when not distracted by electronic devices, food, and other people pay little attention to driving related information provided by mirrors, instrument panels, cameras, and steering wheels.
A need exists to assist drivers in focusing their attention where it is needed to increase highway safety. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for providing steering-control feedback to an operator of an automotive vehicle.